Two hundred infants will be selected at birth from a larger group of 1000 newborns on the basis of the total number of minor physical anomalies ("stigmata"). Three groups will be chosen with "high", "middle", or "low" stigmata scores. Plasma Dopamine-Beta-Hydroxylase has been measured at age 3 days; this is a measure of sympathetic nervous system activity. Follow-up data includes obstetrical history, family history of learning or behavior problems, a 6-month temperament rating and a one year evaluation of social, motor, and cognitive development. In addition, one year pediatric and neurological evaluations will be carried out, and the stability of the anomaly score determined. If possible, a second blood sample for DBH will be obtained. The purpose of the study is to test the strength of an anomaly score at birth to predict difficult temperament, irregular or slow development. The group may be followed to preschool age to see if symptoms associated with the "minimal brain dysfunction" syndrome are more prevalent for the high anomaly group. Infant temperament measures for all groups will be related to common disturbances of infancy, namely: feeding and sleeping disorders, and allergies.